The Rails of Sodor: Volume 1: The Three Railway Engines
by HenryandDuckfan501
Summary: Here we go with the first arc of my RWS. A remake of The Three Railway Engines with a few changes here and there.
1. Part One: Edward's Day Out

**The Railway Series: Volume 1: The Three Railway Engines.**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **A nice way to start my series with this classic. The one that started all. Yes I am including Glynn from TAB Special and I will name the two unknown red engines as Patrick (the one everyone names him Red Engine, Winston or Eagle) and the other red engine, who appeared in an illustration of "Edward's Day Out", I will give him the name of Harry, but I will keep him the same as in the illustration. As for 98462 and 87546, I will go by the fan naming of Alfred for the former and for 87546, I'll call him Geoffery. Their story and characterization will appear just after the two chapters.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I do not own these characters, except for the names of the red engines and the ones for 98462 and 87546. The Railway Series belongs to the Awdry family and the characters of Thomas and Friends to Hit Entertainment/MATTEL.**_

 **Part One: Edward's Day Out. Based off the original story of said title, written by Rev. W. Awdry.**

Once upon a time, in a distant island called Sodor, there was a railway called The North Western Railway. It was founded in 1915 by a man, whom all of his engines will address him as The Fat Director. But in reality, his real name was Sir Charles Topham Hatt. He managed to build the railway on Sodor with the aid of a few steam locomotives. Three of them were Steam Tender Locomotives. The other four engines were very small and old, but they served for the purpose of both shunting and pulling trains on branchlines that they were nicknamed by their appearance as "Coffeepots" and "Teapots". Their names were Neil, Clive and Matthew (the green ones) and Glynn (the red one).

Among the three engines, one happened to be an old K2 Tender Engine, who came from the Barrow-In-Furness Railway. He had two small front wheels, followed by another pair of much larger driving wheels, which were attached to a side rod. This engine was called Edward. He was originally painted in a light red livery from his railway. But when Sir Charles Topham Hatt bought him to be one of the Railway's permanent engines, he was given a blue sky livery with red lining all over. He's a mixed traffic tender-engine, who can pull both coaches and trucks alike.

The other two engines were tender engines from different classes. One was an Express GNR G3 Stirling Single 4-2-2, with a total number of 14 wheels, two of them were larger than the rest, which gave them the nickname of "eight-footer". Her name was Emily, who was designed by Patrick Stirling, and built at the GNR Doncaster Works just a year before Edward was built. She's the only member of her class to be on steam. While the other was a red engine from Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway, a Class 28 with a pair of small front wheels and 6 larger ones behind. His livery was of course red, but with black lining and a fowler tender. His name was Patrick. He joined the other engines to the North Western Railway along with the other early engines.

But as time went on, new engines have come to the railway from 1918 to 1923. Most of them were very big tender steam locomotives. Among them were, an LNER Holden B-12, originally named as Alfred, but he was later renamed as 98462. He arrived to Sodor with the LNER Apple Green livery with white lining. However, The Fat Director repainted him with blue livery. The other engine was an LNER S-69 class with a blue livery, who called himself as Geoffery, but in the same way as 98462, he ended up being renamed as 87546. The reasons why are just for another story. Then came along an LNER Raven A2 called Harry, who was painted in red with white lining. As well as an LNER D56/D15, with yellow livery and red lining named Molly. The other tender engine who came in 1919 was an experimental hybridization of Locomotives LNER A1 and GNR C1 called Henry, who was painted in green livery with red lining. And last, but not least, an experimental Gresley A0 called Gordon, who was painted just like Edward. Blue livery with red stripes.

As the big engines came along, the K2 engine Edward was used sparingly, so much so that he ended up being overlooked by Sir Topham Hatt and the other engines became very pompous and started to boast about their superiority, to the point where they would hurt Edward emotionally. All, except for Patrick, Molly and Emily, who tried their best to sooth ruffled feelings as well as give Edward some hope.

One morning, in the springtime of 1924, the six tender engines, except Molly, Emily and Patrick, were at Vicarstown Sheds resting and awaiting for their crews to arrive. As it did so, Edward was sighing sadly as he kept hearing the boasting of the other tender engines and laughters as well. It has been nearly 6 months since Edward came out of the shed. But as always they would say, especially 98462:

"The drivers will never take both an old and clapped out teapot like you out of the shed. The Fat Director and the Railway need engines who are bigger than you..." He grinned at his with.

"He's right." Added 87546 "But don't forget strong and new engines, just like all of us."

And they laughed in the process. Henry, Gordon and Harry joined the boasting for a while.

Edward was very sad that he was about to cry. But then, two men approached to the old engine with enough sympathy and they asked him.

"Hello Edward, what is wrong old boy?" It was the driver, named Charlie Sand and added "Why are you so sad?"

"Would you like to go out today?" Putting in the fireman, called Edwin Gregor.

Soon Edward forgot about being sad and smiled saying: "Oh yes please! I would love to be outside of this shed today!"

"WHAT?!" Said all the engines out of disbelief and ready to burst out to the crew who picked him instead of them.

The men chuckled heartily and started to lit his fire, as well as oiling his joints carefully enough and dusted him off from the cobwebs and dust that had gathered around him. Once the steam was built up, the driver pulled the lever and Edward started off.

"Beep Beep! Look at me now! Look at me now engines!" He said proudfully.

The other engines were very furious about this.

"I don't believe it!" Growled 98462 in disgust.

"This is outrageous!" Added 87546 as he sulked to himself.

Gordon, Harry and Henry stood silent, but very sulky too.

Meanwhile, Edward came to yard to find some coaches for his first train. When the coaches noticed Edward's chuffing, they said one by one:

"Please be careful Edward." The front coach.

"Yes. Do not bang and bump us around the like the majority of the engines do." Said the second coach.

Edward did what the coaches asked, by going both slowly and gently enough and the shunter fastened the coupling.

The coaches were very happy and they thanked Edward saying:

"That was very kind of you and we're all happy that you're taking us today."

Edward felt better and headed off to the Station Platform, with his train of 6 coaches. Once he had arrived, the blue K2 tender engine stopped and blew his whistle as he said:

"Come along. Let's get in quickly please."

Edward's whistle caught the passengers' attention, who climbed onto the coaches, the porters locked the door and everything was ready. All that remained was the sound of the guard's whistle in order to take off. But nothing happened. Just then the Fat Director came out of his office and noticed Edward on the platform. He came to the blue engine and saluted him:

"Hello Edward. I'm glad to see that you are out for once." He smiled and added: "And I'm very sorry for not noticing that you've been in the shed for too long. I hope that you can give these passengers a good run."

"Oh thank you, Sir. I will do it." Edward replied kindly to his boss.

The Fat Director smiled about it as he said:

"I'm sure you will, my dear engine."

As he headed towards to his office, to finish some of the paper work he had at that moment.

Edward and his crew were wondering what was going on.

"That's strange." Said the old tender engine thoughtfully "Where's the Guard?"

"I agree old fellow." Said his driver. "Where's he?"

A quarter of an hour had passed, but The Guard was not around yet. The Stationmaster noticed this and informed The Fat Director about the situation, who said:

"Ugh, alright find a relieve guard sooner. Otherwise, the passengers will complain right now."

"Yes Sir." Replied the Stationmaster.

But before he could find one, a little boy indicated to the Stationmaster:

"Look! There he is!"

The Fat Director heard it and said:

"Well it's about time!"

"I dreadfully sorry Sir!" Said the Guard gasping desperately for air while holding the flag on his right hand. "I've overslept!"

The Fat Director said sternly "Well you should cause this train is nearly late as it is. Do it again and you are fired for real, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir. Crystal clear." The Guard replied as he waved his green flag and blew his whistle just before he entered into the Break Coach and they were off.

"Good luck Edward!" Called The Fat Director as he waved his Top Hat to the train as it departed the station. "Do your best to be a Really Useful Engine!"

Edward whistled in return as he departed with his train. The blue engine had a lovely day. The passengers were having a good time during the ride. The coaches didn't grumble and followed smoothly along the way. They passed through bridges and stations. As well as saluting old friends, like Molly, Patrick and Emily.

Once they reached the other station, at the end of the line, Edward was very tired. But happy too for what he had done and all the passengers said "Thank you" for the wonderful trip they had.

As the blue engine was heading home, but not while he had his drink, he could see The Fat Director's car coming to a stop. Then he came out of his vehicle and approached to tell Edward:

"Well my dear Edward. I've heard everything from the Stationmaster and the passengers. Everyone agrees that they had a lovely and safe journey. I am very proud of you."

Then Edward replied:

"Oh thank you Sir. Thank you so much!"

"No problem." The Fat Director went on saying: "After this, you really deserve to go out again tomorrow, how about it?"

"Oh Sir..." Edward was speechless. But he was still very pleased as well. Once he returned to the sheds that night, he told the other engines all about it. However, he couldn't hear what they've said because he was so happy and tired as well that he fell asleep, waiting for the next day to come...

 **End of Part One.**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Well here it was. Yes, I've done a good amount of variations to this story and you might have guessed them anyways. Now there's the next chapter is "Edward and Gordon".**_

 _ **The order for this arc will be: "Edward's Day Out", "Edward and Gordon", "The Sad Story of Henry", then a story about 98462 and 87546 and the final story will be "Edward, Gordon and Henry".**_

 _ **Yes, I know everyone will complain about Thomas' absence. But I intend to introduce him in his own saga, along with James, kinda like The Adventure Begins Special. This is all I am going to say for now on.**_


	2. Part Two: Edward and Gordon

**The Rails of Sodor: Volume 1: The Three Railway Engines.**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here we go with "Edward and Gordon". The only things I'll do will be adding some explanation about how Gordon came to Sodor and alternating a little bit of his background. Plus, I'll include the arrival of my "OC", Harry as well, even though he's not the main focus of the story. Other than that, not much to add, aside from giving Edward his Branch Line at the end of the story and give the other engines (i.e. Molly) a bit of lines here and there. This is all I'm going to say about it. Enjoy it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I do not own the majority of the characters. I only own Harry and the names of the other engines, such as 87546 and Patrick. The Railway Series is owned by the Awdry family and Thomas & Friends is owned by MATTEL/Hit Entertainment.**_

 **Part Two: "Edward and Gordon". This is based on the same story written by The Rev. Wilbert V. Awdry.**

Morning had come to the Island of Sodor. On Vicarstown Sheds, Edward shared the shed with Gordon, The Big Engine. Unlike Edward, who is small, but kind and helpful, Gordon was the opposite, in many ways. He was much bigger than Edward and all the other engines on the NWR. But he was stronger, yet very proud, arrogant and boastful. So much so, that he can get too big for his wheels, which is something fellow engines, like Emily, Patrick, Harry, Edward and Molly agreed. Sometimes, Henry and Harry would see that too. But deep down, Gordon can mean well, if his pride allowed it of course.

Gordon was a prototype for the Pacific LNER A1 Class designed by Sir Nigel Gresley, one of the most important steam locomotive designers in all of Britain. He was built at Doncaster Works at early 1922 and he ran all of his trials in the same place. Four months later, after running successful trials, Gordon was moved to the LNER Station of King's Cross, which was located on London. Also, he was painted in the LNER Apple green livery with white lining, a characteristic color that most of his future Pacific Class siblings and cousins would sport once they were built. As well as the other engines of the Railway, like both Molly and 98462's respective classes. But others would use black lining instead of white.

Gordon's time on London wasn't going to last for long. As one day, Sir Nigel Gresley contacted Sir Bertram Topham Hatt. Both men held a good image, mainly The Fat Director and he needed a bigger engine to pull the NWR's main passenger train called The Express. Soon, after several arrangements, the deal was made and Gordon arrived to the Island of Sodor on April 1st of 1923. But he wasn't the only engine to come in that year. The next day, the red LNER A1/A2 Thompson engine named Harry joined the Railway the next day Gordon came.

At first, Gordon came as an eager engine determined to show how reliable he can be. After settling down, the big engine was given his trial to run the express and how fast he could go. And I am pleased to say that the A0 succeeded The Fat Director's expectations by running at the speed of 100 miles per hour. He was so surprised that he gave Gordon the role of primary engine for the Express, as well as a new livery. The big engine chose to be blue with red lining, just like Edward. All the engines were very impressed with him. Except for both 98462 and 87546, who they formed a grudge against the bigger engine, as well as with Henry. But that is a very different story.

But as time went on, Gordon became very full of self-importance. So much so that he began to boast it to the other engines, especially Edward, who was always teased for his size, as well as his age. This annoyed the K2 Tender engine very much, as he found out the day after his return to service. Early that morning, Edward, Harry, Gordon, 98462, 87546, Patrick and Henry were getting prepared by their crews for their jobs of the day. As it happened, Gordon told Edward in an importantly way:

"You'd better watch me today, little Edward. As I rush through with the Wild Nor Wester at full speed. That will be a splendid sight for you."

Then his driver pulled the lever and Gordon left the shed and added:

"Goodbye little Edward! Look out for me this afternoon."

And he left out of the other engines' sight. Next, it was 98462 who headed off to the station. As the blue B-12 tender engine left, Edward thought to himself:

" _I remember the early days where Gordon was young and green. He was very respectful to all of us, including me. Nowadays, he's gotten too big for his wheels."_

But his thought process was ultimately cut, as his driver.

"Come on Edward. Let's go do some shunting."

"Oh right. Let's do it." Replied Edward, as he left the shed and headed towards the yard.

Edward enjoyed shunting. It was very fun for him to play with the troublesome trucks. He liked the best of all, to come quietly while they were dozing in the yard and give them a push. Once it happened, the silly trucks would bump into each other and scream:

"OH! OH! OH! Whatever is happening?"

Afterwards, Edward would give them a pull and the trucks would begrudgingly follow him. The blue had quite a productive morning by arranging and shunting trucks into their proper places. As well as preparing them for the other engines to pull them. Once he had done plenty of shunting, Edward went to the nearest water tower for a drink and a little bit of rest. As he was doing so, the foreman came and spoke to the blue engine's crew, whom then turned to him:

"Let's go Edward. Wellsworth station needs some goods over there. Let's take the train and go there."

Edward smiled and went on happily to take the train and set off to Wellsworth Station. He arrived at the station, where Patrick the Red Engine and Molly the Yellow Engine were on different sidings waiting for Edward. The two tender engines greeted kindly at their blue friend.

"Hello Edward." Molly called as she was arranging her train of vans to the harbor. "I'm happy to know that you are back in service."

"So am I." Patrick added, who was at the platform with his passenger train.

"Why thank you guys." Edward replied.

Just then, the three tender engines heard a whistle from afar.

"Can you hear it?" Molly asked.

"That doesn't sound like Gordon's. It's-" Patrick tried to finish his sentence, but it was cut off when it was Harry, the big red engine flashing by with the Wild Nor-Wester.

"Hello guys! Bye guys!" Harry called as he headed to the Hill at full speed and disappeared out of sight.

"Well, that was unexpected." Edward remarked.

"Oh yeah, I wonder what would Gordon do now that he's not pulling The Express." Molly thought.

"You don't wanna know about it." Patrick put in before he heard the Guard's whistle and added "Well, I'd better be off. See you later guys!"

And Patrick puffed away. Molly did so too as she headed off to Brenda Docks. "Well goodbye Edward!" She whistled as the yellow engine went on with her train.

"Farewell guys. See you all later." Edward replied, as he went off to do some more shunting in the yards.

Moments later, went Edward was parked on a siding, the K2 tender engine heard a familiar whistle nearby. He knew who that was.

"Well well." Edward thought with amusement, as he saw Gordon hauling a train of dirty trucks.

The A0 tender engine didn't like that at all. He was red in the face and muttered with disgust, while he was crawling down the line.

"A Goods Train. A Goods Train. A Goods Train." He said to himself as he passed the station, in which Edward was watching him.

Then, he added to his monologue:

"The shame of it. The shame of it. Oh, the shame of it!"

Edward couldn't help but laughing as he whistled at Gordon and went back to do some more work.

Meanwhile, Gordon was getting closer to Sodor's both biggest and challenging hill of them all called Maron Hill, which was located after Wellsworth Station and before the same Maron Station once the trains have passed it. The big blue engine wasn't puffing that fast at all, as he was in a sour mood for doing a job he himself hated over all. It was then that the trucks saw their chance to give Gordon trouble. They began to apply their brakes to spite him. Gordon felt the slip and he tried to go fast while he was starting to climb the hill. But it was all too late for the proud engine, who came to a stop as he moaned to himself:

"Oh, I give up."

His crew came out of the cab to see what the fuss was and his driver then scolded Gordon saying:

"Come on Gordon! You're not trying!"

"I can't do it!" Gordon replied crossly. "Those noisy trucks hold an engine back so!"

"Rubbish!" The fireman put in. "You could go 100 mph with several express coaches. But now you can't put a goods train yourself?! Really?"

"It's easier with coaches. They are clean and sensible things that come quietly. Unlike these wooden vandals on wheels!"

The trucks grumbled furiously about it. But Gordon's crew called for the Guard and told him to find an engine to help.

As Edward was getting ready to take his next train of the day, the Guard rushed down to the station and explained the crew what was going on.

"Gordon's stuck on Maron Hill. Can you help us pushing him upwards?" He asked.

"Sure we will." Edward's driver replied "Come on old boy! Let's go!"

And so Edward puffed up towards the hill where Gordon was held up. Edwards' drive put on the brakes and told Gordon's crew that they've come to help.

Gordon just snorted with disgust: "It's useless! It won't make any difference!"

"You wait and see." The K2 tender engine's driver replied.

They brought Gordon downwards and Edward buffered to the breakvan and whistled.

"I am ready!"

Gordon muttered grumpily under his breath saying: "No good."

Edward began to push and puff with all his might as they began to climb the hill.

Gordon, on the other hand, kept grumbling to himself: "I can't do it. I can't do it."

"I'll do it. I'll do it." Edward panted as he continued to give his all.

And once Gordon noticed that he was at the top of the hill, he stated to accelerate and said to himself:

"I've done it! I've done it! I've done it!"

As he rushed down the hill leaving the old engine puffed out and exhausted, and forgetting to say thank you and all.

Edward felt both sad and hurt as he saw Gordon speeding away with his train, while he made his way to Maron Station and his driver diverted him onto a nice siding and stopped him at the water tower. The fireman climbed down the cab and began to give the K2 engine a nice long drink.

Meanwhile, his driver jumped down and told Edward:

"You've done it well, old boy. I'm pleased with you. I will get my paint tomorrow and you'll receive a beautiful coat of blue with both red and yellow lining. Then, you'll be the smartest engine in the whole railway. Won't that be nice?"

"Oh yes. Thank you very much driver." Edward replied happily.

Hours later, the Fat Director heard the events and was pleased with Edward's effort and told the blue tender engine when he met him in the Sheds:

"Well Edward. I am very proud of you today and I do believe that it is best for you to have a branch line all for yourself."

Edward gasped of amazement. The other engines were surprised by this as well.

"W-Why thank you, Sir. T-Thank you so much!" Edward finally said. 98462, and 87546 were verycross, finding rather undignified for a tender to run on lines beneath them. While Harry, Patrick, Molly, Emily, Neil, Clive, Matthew and Glynn were proud of their old friend and praised him for his accomplishment. As for Henry and Gordon, they were both abashed and respectfully silent and the Fat Director told Gordon that he'd still pull Goods Trains for the remainder of the week and apologize to Edward, which of course, he did it right then.

Now Edward has a line for himself, which goes from Wellsworth, to Brendam Docks. But he's not alone. The Fat Director asked for Neil to be the station pilot and Molly and Patrick joined in to help with the goods works and passenger works. Edward enjoys doing them, as well as helping with the Shunting Yards and banking up trains up the recently named Gordon's Hill.

Sometimes, Emily, Harry, Henry and Gordon would pass by whistling to him. But as for 98462 and 87546, that's just another story in itself…

 **The End of Part Two.**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I said in my previous post about doing "The Sad Story of Henry" next. But I ultimately swapped the order of my saga, by doing a story related to the fates of 98462 and 87546. I'll call it "The End of the Line for 98462 and 87546". Then we will have the other stories that everyone knows and loves. So you know the drill right now. Oh and by the way, I would not mind any suggestions to make for the upcoming story, since it will be rather long, giving that I want to explain how their names were nullified and how they get their final comeuppance by being sent away for being nasty and rude and all.**_

 _ **This is all I have to say for now on.**_


End file.
